


Y is for Yes

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [25]
Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Drabble, Explicit Consent, F/M, M/M, Married Sex, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vedran looked up at Ardith as his hand slid slowly over the curve of her upper thigh, his fingers inching slowly downward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y is for Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Vedran looked up at Ardith as his hand slid slowly over the curve of her upper thigh, his fingers inching slowly downward. She smiled.

"Yes."

Aleyn stroked his husband's stomach, recalling his attention. He nuzzled Vedran's hip, turning his questioning look towards his erection.

"Yes."

When they'd teased enough, Vedran rose up, hovering above his wife, poised to enter her, waiting.

"Yes."

He slid inside, blissful, then looked back invitingly at Aleyn. "Please..."

Aleyn smiled, rising on his knees, cock in hand, read. "Yes."

He pressed slowly inward, Vedran's ass squeezing tight around him. All three sighed together. 

"Oh yes..."


End file.
